Start Small
by BandBfan24
Summary: Wilson told him to start small.  However, its House and Cameron, so it doesn't stay small for long. Begins near the end of HalfWit. A fluffersmut Hameron fic.  Read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

**Chapter 1**

House thought back to his conversation with Wilson earlier that evening…

_It's ironic._

_Depression in cancer patients is not as common as you think, it's not the dying that gets to people. It's the dying alone. Patients with family, with friends, they tend to do okay. You don't have cancer. You do have people who give a damn, so what do you do? You fake the cancer, then push the people who care away._

_Start small House. Take a chance. Maybe something that doesn't involve sticking stuff in your brain. Pizza with a friend, a movie… something._

House wasn't sure if he knew how to 'not' push people away.

And, although Wilson had gestured to himself, he wasn't who House wanted to have pizza with.

Even though House wasn't the type to say he was sorry for anything, he felt the urge to apologize. He needed to apologize and explain to one person. The one person whom he knew his deception had hurt the most.

As he left the hospital, House called and ordered pizza, then he stopped to pick up some beer and wine.

It didn't take long before he stood at a door to an apartment. His palms were damp, as he stood there debating how had an idea he had made in coming to this place.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

It took a few minutes, but the door finally opened. House was faced with the person he had, albeit unintentionally, hurt badly.

"What are you doing here?" The person asked.

"I… I need to apologize." He said quietly.

"That's not necessary."

"It is necessary, but more than that, I _want_ to apologize to _you._"

"Fine, you've apologized and now you can leave." House was told with a flat tone.

"I want to explain." House's words were met with crossed arms and a hard look.

He knew that this wouldn't be easy, but he persisted.

"We need to talk." House watched her carefully. He looked for any sign of relenting. Finally, he saw a slight softening and tried again.

"Allison… please."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

**Chapter 2**

"_We need to talk." House watched her carefully. He looked for any sign of relenting. Finally, he saw a slight softening and tried again._

"_Allison… please."_

It was the please that made her unclench and backup to let him in her apartment. She wasn't sure that she had ever heard him genuinely use that word before.

Also, she admitted to herself, she wanted and needed to hear his explanations just as much as he said he wanted and needed to give it. She had suspected there was more to his faking cancer than simply getting high.

His appearance at her door confirmed her suspicions. Although she still didn't understand why he was here, she did want to know.

"Here." He held out the bag we was carrying to her.

"What's this?"

"Beer and wine."

"For what?"

"For drinking silly." He said and made a goofy face.

She rolled her eyes and took the bag to the kitchen. As she put the beer in the fridge, she called out for him to have a seat.

Cameron poured herself a glass of wine and opened a beer for him before she returned to her living room.

She found House sitting on her sofa, he had removed his coat. Able to observe him freely, she watched as he thumped his cane lightly against the floor while he looked around nervously.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to him and handed him his beer. Then she took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. Before either could speak the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He told her quickly and rose. He came back a moment later with a couple of pizzas. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she took the pizzas and set them on the coffee table. She went into the kitchen for plates, napkins, the bottle of wine and an extra beer for House.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"You're welcome." His voice was equally as soft.

"What's this about House?" She asked nervously.

He didn't answer her right away; he took a long pull on his beer before turning to look at her.

"Can we eat first?" He asked.

"Give me something." She pleaded. Cameron knew he was having a difficult time. Talking about personal issues was definitely not one of his strong suits, but she needed something from him.

"I just brought you pizza and wine."

"House." She scolded.

He avoided meeting her gaze.

"It wasn't about getting high." He said after a moment, finally having met her eyes.

She simply held his gaze for a few beats before speaking. "Okay."

Cameron gave him a small smile and moved closer to him to dish out the pizza.

They ate in relative silence, only speaking occasionally. When they were finished and their drinks had been freshened, House turned sideways on the sofa to face her. She mirrored his movements and saw him jump slightly as her knee brushed against his, but she didn't move away.

Neither did he.

House picked at the label of his beer bottle. Cameron waited for him to begin.

"Like I said, it wasn't about _getting high_." He told her.

"I know." He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "If that's all it was, you wouldn't be here."

House looked at her intently for a few seconds before giving one brief nod in acceptance of her words.

"I was hopeful that the procedure would alleviate the pain or at least make me think it was gone."

"I thought that it was for depression in cancer patients?"

"It is, but I had checked into the program and it seemed to help with the pain of the patients as well."

"So it wasn't about the depression at all?" She asked. He looked into her eyes and she saw that it had been a consideration. "You know that depression in cancer patients isn't all that common."

House chuckled wryly. "Wilson already told me."

"Don't you think it was a drastic step to take?"

"Yeah… well." He shrugged.

"Didn't you think that we would care?" She asked indignantly.

"I never wanted any of you to know." He told her with an angry, raised voice.

"Didn't you think that _I_ would care? You faked cancer House, didn't you think that would affect me?" She raged at him. "I already lost a husband to cancer."

House stayed silent, but he watched as her eyes filled with tears. He had never felt regret like he did at that moment.

"Didn't you think that it would affect _me_ to know that I could lose you too?" She took a deep breath and continued shakily. "That it would be devastating for me to think that I could lose someone else I care about to cancer?"

"I thought you were over me?" He asked.

"I hold no illusions that you would ever return the feelings that I felt for you." _And still feel._ She added silently in her mind. "However, that doesn't mean that I don't care about you or worry about what happens to you. I consider you a friend."

"I do too, that's why I'm here." He murmured.

"Huh?"

"When I was talking to Wilson, he commented about the depression as well and said that I should start small. He suggested I have pizza with a friend."

"Surely he meant himself. But you came to me?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. He nodded slowly. "Why me?"

House reached out and cupped her face with his hand. He brushed away the tears on her cheek with a thumb.

"I'm here because I consider you a friend too and you are the only one that I felt the need or desire to explain myself to." He told her softly. "You are the one that I want to apologize to."

She stared back at him and was sure the surprise showed on her face at his words.

"Cameron… Allison…" He started, but stopped and cleared his throat. "I apologize. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I worried you needlessly. Can you forgive me?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm here because I consider you a friend too and you are the only one that I felt the need or desire to explain myself to." He told her softly. "You are the one that I want to apologize to."_

_She stared back at him and was sure the surprise showed on her face at his words._

"_Cameron… Allison…" He started, but stopped and cleared his throat. "I apologize. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I worried you needlessly. Can you forgive me?"_

She simply stared at him for a while. House began to get nervous when she didn't answer after several long minutes and he withdrew his hand. He turned to face forward on the sofa.

When he reached for his cane she finally reacted. She too turned on the sofa, but she didn't rise, that she scooted closer to him.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Yes." She heard the honesty in his voice.

"Will you think I'm weak if I forgive you?" He turned his head to look at her and she saw the corner of his mouth quirk up.

"No, not weak, but I might think you're too nice. I can promise not to mock you about it though."

"Deal." She grinned at him.

"Deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal. I forgive you and you agree not to mock me about it." She held a hand out for him to shake and he took it in his own.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You are very welcome." She replied.

They stayed there, beside each other and holding hands, for a minute more before he pulled away to pop a pill.

"Would you like another beer?"

"Sure." While she went to retrieve him a cold beer, he refilled her wine glass.

Upon her return, she sat back down, but left a fair amount of space between them.

"I thought you forgave me." He asked after a minute.

"I did."

"Then why are you sitting way over there?" She rolled her eyes, but scooted closer to him.

Evidently, it wasn't close enough for him because he tugged her closer still. When their sides were touching he put his arm around her shoulders.

They were both silent as she settled back against him and rested her head on his shoulder. In silence, they sipped their drinks, lost in their own thoughts.

"I really am sorry." He said, breaking the silence.

"I know and I forgive you." She assured him.

"I'm glad."

They sat there for a long time without saying another word.

House was surprised and grateful that she forgave him so easily. He hadn't known what to expect. The time he spent with her, just being with her, was calming.

Cameron reveled in the feel of his arm around her and leaning into him. She was surprised and grateful that he had come to her. She knew he probably thought she was an idiot for forgiving him so swiftly, but once he had explained it had been easy. The fact that he was here with her and holding her caused hope to soar within her heart no matter how hard she tried to tamp it down.

When House finished his drink he lifted his arm.

"I should go, its getting late." He rose and was a little unsteady on his feet.

"You've had too much to drink and a few pills too." She told him softly. "Maybe you should stay here."

He looked at her in surprise. "I'll be fine."

"It's fine if you stay here. I would worry if you didn't."

"There's no need for you to worry. I've already caused you enough."

"Then you don't want to cause me any more do you?" She smiled at him.

House knew he shouldn't be driving.

They both chose to ignore how easy it would be for him to just call a cab.

He wasn't anymore ready to leave than she was to have him leave.

"No, I wouldn't want to cause you any unnecessary worry."

She rose from the sofa and started out of the living room. House wasn't the only one unsteady on his feet.

"Come on then." She called to him and he followed her.

The room he followed her into was her bedroom. He watched as she grabbed some pajamas off the bed.

"I'll change in the bathroom and then you can use it." She went into said bathroom and closed the door.

When she came out, House was standing in the same position.

"It's all yours. I laid a spare toothbrush out for you."

Silently, he went to the bathroom. Upon his return, he found her sitting on the bed.

"Do you have a pillow and blanket I can use?"

"Yup, right here." She patted the bed beside her.

"Umm… maybe I should sleep on the couch." He suggested.

"I can control myself if you can." She teased. "Besides, the couch is too short for you and extremely uncomfortable to sleep on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure it is uncomfortable." She said blandly, but he saw the twinkle in her eye. "You said yourself we're friends, its fine."

Cameron scooted down under the covers and turned her back to him. House sighed and limped to the bed. He put his pills on the nightstand and set his cane against it. After taking off his shoes, he took off his jeans and slid into the bed wearing a t-shirt and his boxers.

He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. In his mind, he pictured how she looked when she had come out of the bathroom.

With her face freshly scrubbed, wearing pink pajama bottoms and a tank top, she had looked young and innocent. She had looked beautiful.

Although, a part of him did want to mock her for her easy forgiveness of him, he couldn't bring himself to even _want_ to mock her. He was glad of her kind nature. And he was pleased to be sharing a bed with her, albeit platonically, because he hadn't wanted to be alone tonight. Not to mention the fact that she was much nicer company than Wilson.

On the other side of the bed, Allison Cameron couldn't believe House was laying beside her.

She'd purposefully misled him earlier when she had implied her romantic feelings for him were all in the past. It was pretty much a sure things that he would have hightailed it out of her apartment otherwise.

She had heard him remove his jeans and had to fight the urge to turn and watch him undress. It amazed her that the man seemed completely unaware of his sex appeal.

When she knew he was settled, she shut off the bedside lamp and rolled over to face him. His profile was visible from the soft light coming in the window. She could see that his eyes were still open.

"I'm glad you're staying. I didn't want to be alone."

"Me either." He said very quietly, but she heard him.

"Goodnight House."

"Goodnight Cameron."

It wasn't long until they were both asleep with small smiles on their faces.

TBC

Well?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

This chapter is for BeeBee, my #1 fan… just because!

**Chapter 4**

_When she knew he was settled, she shut off the bedside lamp and rolled over to face him. His profile was visible from the soft light coming in the window. She could see that his eyes were still open._

"_I'm glad you're staying. I didn't want to be alone."_

"_Me either." He said very quietly, but she heard him._

"_Goodnight House."_

"_Goodnight Cameron."_

_It wasn't long until they were both asleep with small smiles on their faces._

Cameron awoke during the night to find herself on House's side of the bed. Her head was on his shoulder, her arm was across his chest and her right leg was over his. She allowed herself a brief moment to enjoy the nearness of him and his unique scent. She hugged him to her and placed a kiss on his jaw before retreating to her own side of the med.

House awoke during the night to find herself on Cameron's side of the bed. He was spooning with her, his face was buried in her hair, his arm was around her waist and his left leg was tangled with her legs. He allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the nearness of her and her intoxicating scent. He brushed her hair to the side and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He hugged her to him and placed a kiss on her neck before retreating to his own side of the bed.

When Cameron woke up next, she could feel the heat of his body against hers. She opened her eyes briefly and looked around. Somehow they had managed to meet in the middle of her bed. Closing her eyes, she burrowed closer to him. She knew that this could be her one and only time to enjoy him holding her like this and for her to hold him.

She kept her eyes closed, but took stock of their positions.

They were on their sides, him on his right and her on her left, facing one another. There was hardly any space between them. Her arms were between their bodies with her hands resting on his t-shirt clad chest. Her head rested on his arm and that arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. His left leg was between hers and her right leg was hitched up over his hip. House's left arm rested on the leg across him and his large hand was on her hip.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been so comfortable. She snuggled closer and sighed.

Cameron knew the instant that House woke up fully. When he was first waking up, he pulled her closer, but then she felt his body stiffen as became aware of the way their bodies were arranged.

He started to pull away. It was only a fraction of an inch, but it galvanized her into action.

She gripped his t-shirt in her hands and tightened the leg that was over him, holding him in place.

"No." She said quietly.

"Cameron." He groaned.

"House, please don't go." She pleaded and buried her face in his chest. "I'm not trying to start anything I promise, just please don't go."

"Cameron, I need…" She interrupted him.

"No, you don't need to leave. Look its still early, its Saturday and neither of us is on call. This doesn't need to mean anything. It's not like I'm going to start throwing myself at you. Just please stay."

House moved his hand from her hip to tilt her face to his. He saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Why do you want me to stay?" His voice was surprisingly soft and gently.

"I told you its early. Its only six-thirty and you know you hate to get up before nine."

He raised an eyebrow, as if to tell her he knew she wasn't being completely honest and she sighed.

"Fine. It's just that I haven't slept this good in so long. I can't remember if I ever have." She admitted in a low voice and averted her eyes. "I just don't want it to end yet."

"Ok, but I really need to go…" Again, she interrupted him.

"Fine then, just go." She said and tried to pull away. This time, it was him that held her in place.

"Cameron, for once just shut up and let me finish." He commanded. "If you would have let me finish a sentence, then you would know that I really need to go… to the bathroom."

He saw a blush color her cheeks.

"Oh." She said sheepishly. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "So can I get up?"

"Yes. Will you come back?" She asked shyly, as she scooted away from him.

"If you buy me breakfast." He told her as he limped slowly to the bathroom.

"How about if I make you breakfast?" She offered. She sat up to watch him.

"Even better." He said over his shoulder. Just before he shut the bathroom door, he poked his head back out to look at her.

"If you want to try the 'throwing yourself at me' thing, I might even let you make me lunch and dinner." He made a goofy face and shut the door.

Cameron flopped back onto the bed and giggled.

When House came out of the bathroom, the bed was empty. He nervously thought that maybe she had changed her mind, but then she was walking back into the room.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Of course." She looked confused. "Did you think I'd changed my mind? I just went to get you a bottle of water. In case you needed to take a pill."

She walked to his side of the bed and set the bottle down. Then she took her turn in the bathroom.

House hated the sense of relief that flooded thru him, but not enough to make him leave. So he situated himself under the covers and waited for her. He didn't have to wait long, soon he felt the bed dip as she climbed back into it.

She looked at him, he was lying on his back with his eyes closed. She imitated his position.

"This is just silly." He said with a groan and rolled onto his side, facing her. "Get back over here."

In a flash she obeyed and they resumed their last position.

With her face buried in his chest, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Allison." He murmured.

"Goodnight… Greg." House rolled his eyes at the smile he could hear in her voice, but stopped when he realized he was smiling too.

Soon they were both asleep, still holding on to one another.

TBC

Well?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

**Chapter 5**

House walked into his office on Monday morning. On his way up he had seen Foreman and Chase in the clinic, but not Cameron and now he knew why.

She was sitting in the chair behind his desk with her head laid down and she was sleeping.

After setting his things down, House walked closer to look down at her. Memories of Friday night and Saturday morning washed over him.

They had awakened again mid-morning on Saturday, still wrapped around one another. There was a brief moment of awkwardness, but Cameron had assured him once again that it didn't mean anything and the moment passed.

She had slipped from his arms and the bed, gathered some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He thought about sneaking out at that point, but he didn't want to do that to her. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really want to leave and so he stayed.

Soon she re-entered the bedroom and had told him she laid out towels for him if he wanted to take a shower.

While he showered, she made coffee and started breakfast.

House read the paper while she finished preparing breakfast. They ate while chatting. It was a very domestic scene and would have normally made him nervous, but somehow it seemed very natural and comfortable.

Not long after breakfast he had left her apartment, somewhat reluctantly, but he left nonetheless.

He wondered if she had spent the rest of the weekend thinking about their time together like he had. He also wondered if sleep had been elusive for her as it had been for him the last two nights.

From the fact that she was sleeping now and the dark circles under her eyes that the concealer had failed to completely hide, he supposed that it had.

He brushed the hair from her face gently and went into the conference room. After fixing two cups of coffee, he went back into his office.

He put one of the mugs of coffee down beside; then took the other and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He watched her while he drank his coffee.

It took a few minutes before the smell of the coffee roused her. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked around in confusion. She blushed when her eyes finally focused on him.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning House." She smiled. "Sorry about that, I haven't slept well lately. Thanks for the coffee."

"Except for Friday." He murmured.

"Yeah, except then. Thanks again. What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Oh crap!" She stood quickly straightening her hair and clothes.

"Such language Dr. Cameron!" House gave her a shocked look and she grinned at him.

"I'm full of surprises Dr. House." She giggled. "And I'm going to be late for my clinic hours."

"But you're not done with my mail." He whined.

"I don't think Cuddy will think that is a good enough reason to miss clinic." House rose.

"How about I make you a deal? I'll go to the clinic now and you go this afternoon when I'm supposed to be there."

"You're suggesting we switch shifts?" Her voice was filled with incredulity.

"Yeah."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"You're tired." He broke eye contact. "What if you make a mistake due to fatigue? So I'm really doing this for the sake of the patients and helping the hospital to avoid a lawsuit. And this way, my mail gets done too."

Cameron walked up to stand in front of him and forced eye contact.

"So it's not because you're being nice and doing me a favor?" She grinned up at him.

"Of course not." He protested. "Remember, I'm not a nice person."

"Yeah right!" She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Just make sure my mail is done when I get back." He commanded.

"It will be." She promised.

House took his coffee mug and headed out. He stopped and looked back from the doorway.

"Allison?" He called softly.

"Yes?" She looked at him, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well either, except for Friday." He murmured and hurried away.

House didn't see the sweet smile on her face, but he knew it was there anyway.

TBC

Well?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

A/N: _Just to let you know, I'm fiddling with the timeline here. In canon, Cameron didn't break off her arrangement with Chase for a few more episodes. In my world it already happened._

**Chapter 6**

Cameron lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. A glance at her alarm clock told her that it was after 11pm. It wasn't too late, but she knew that sleep would elude her again if she didn't do something.

The something… that was the problem.

Could she? Should she? Would she?

Sighing deeply, she threw back the covers and got out of bed. After she tossed a few things into a bag, she left her apartment and got in her car.

She had just parked her car at her destination when her cell phone alerted her to an incoming text message. It was from House.

_Are you sleeping?_

No are you? She sent back.

_No duh!_ She could just imagine the look on his face and laughed.

Do you want to sleep well? She asked.

_Yes. What are you gonna do about it? wink wink _Came his reply.

Let me think a minute. She sent to him.

_Don't take too long. I might get better offer._

She got her text message ready, sent it and then knocked on the door.

Quick enough for ya? She had asked.

_Gotta go. Better offer is at my door!_

The door was opened and she was met with twinkling blue eyes. He was in striped pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Darn, I thought it was a hooker." He teased.

"Sorry, just me. However, I do stay until morning and I'll provide breakfast."

House backed into the room to let her in. She set her bag on the couch and removed her coat to reveal she too was wearing pajamas.

He looked first at her bag and then at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure of yourself aren't you?" He asked. She just shrugged in response. "Haven't you heard that you can't always get what you want?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have heard that." She smirked at him. "I've also heard that if you try, sometimes you get what you need."

He gave her a grin that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"And just what is it that you need Cameron?"

"A good nights sleep." She told him.

He looked at her a moment more and then nodded.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Nope."

"Okay then." He stepped away to grab the remote and turn of the television. Then he limped his way back to her.

When he was in front of her, he looked into her eyes and she held his gaze, not backing down.

_What are we doing? _His eyes wanted to know.

_I'm not sure._ She tried to let her eyes show that she was as confused about this as much as him.

_We could be in for trouble! _His eyes seemed to tell her.

_I'm willing to risk it, are you?_ Her eyes questioned.

Cameron watched as he seemed to have an internal debate with himself.

Just as she was prepared to get her things and leave, House came to a decision.

He took her hand in his and headed toward his bedroom. When they entered his room, he released her hand.

"Make yourself at home." He offered.

"Thanks." Was her quiet response.

"Is the right side okay for you?" She didn't answer, just went to that side of the bed and got in.

Cameron pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her pajama pants, set the alarm and put it on the nightstand.

When she felt the bed dip as he got in, she turned to face him.

"Thanks House." He was lying on his back, but turned his head towards her.

She scooted closer to him, but rolled so that her back was to him. She glanced back over her shoulder and extended a silent invitation to him with her eyes. His eyes rolled.

He reached to shut out the bedside lamp and rolled towards her. He put his arm around her waist and tugged her close.

It wasn't close enough for her. His apartment was cool and she attempted to draw closer to the heat of his body. Her progress was thwarted by his hand on her hip.

"If you don't stop wiggling, you might need to provide me with more than breakfast." He hissed into her ear.

"Sorry." She whispered apologetically and stopped moving. He returned his arm to her waist.

They lay in silence for several minutes.

"Why haven't you been able to sleep?" He asked and felt her shrug.

"My mind just won't seem to shutdown."

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He probed.

"Just trying to figure out what is going on in my life and work through some feelings of guilt, relief and loneliness." Was her intriguing response.

"What do you have to feel guilty about?"

"Do you really want to hear this?" She asked.

"Yes."

"The relief and the guilt are tied together." She said cryptically. It was a few minutes before she continued. "I broke things off with Chase and I'm more relieved about it than anything, but I still feel guilty for hurting him. He wanted more and when he told me I broke our arrangement off."

"Arrangement, I thought you were dating."

"Nope, friends with benefits… no strings."

Her answer sent a million questions and comments racing thru his mind. Also, a whole host of emotions that he didn't want to even think about. She was here with him and that was a good thing.

"Why didn't you want more?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I did or at least I wanted to want more, I just couldn't. Not with Chase anyway. Besides, I was actually more lonely with him than when I was on my own."

Cameron shifted so that she was on her back and could look House in the face. This change of position situated House's hand so that it was on her stomach.

"I'm less lonely when I'm with you though." She told him honestly and felt his hand flex against her stomach.

House slid his hand from her stomach around to her back and pulled her against his chest. He held her close and whispered in her ear.

"I'm less lonely when I'm with you too." She felt tears of happiness spring to her eyes at his next words. "I'm beginning to like it. I think I could get used to it."

"Me too." She whispered against his chest as she slipped her arm around him and hugged him tightly. "Goodnight Greg."

"Goodnight Allison."

They continued to cling to one another, even as sleep overtook them.

TBC

Well?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

Chapter 7

A few days later House showed up at her apartment around midnight. She had been in bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. Without a word, she had let him in and followed him into her bedroom.

Silently, he stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before sliding into the bed. She got in and curled up next to him. They murmured goodnight to one another before drifting into sleep almost immediately.

That was how things went. House or Cameron would simply show up at the other's apartment at bedtime. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes 'goodnight' was the only word spoken.

House started keeping more groceries at his place, things he knew she liked for breakfast. She did the same at her apartment.

They always had breakfast and read the paper together in the mornings after one of their visits.

Their unusual arrangement was never spoken of. Although, they both knew that the reason for their insomnia had long since changed. Now when they couldn't sleep it was because they missed the presence and warmth of the other.

This 'arrangement' went on for about a month until Cameron changed it slightly.

One Friday she showed up earlier in the evening with take out.

She knew House was surprised to see her, but she was positive she also saw pleasure in his eyes at her arrival.

They watched television while they ate and then settled back to watch a movie. When it was over they talked a while before going to bed.

Soon it was every other night they were together. Sometimes they would go out for dinner. When the weekends rolled around, they would spend the entire next day with one another.

House had a toothbrush and other toiletries at Cameron's. He also had movies, cd's and magazines.

Cameron had a toothbrush, shampoo, lotion and other 'feminine stuff,' as House called it, at his place. She also had some of her magazines, the book she was currently reading and a travel alarm clock.

Through all of this, there was nothing sexual. At least not that either would admit to!

Several times Cameron had woke up during the night and found House's hands in some interesting places: on her butt, her breasts and under her top.

Several times House had woke up and found himself in some interesting positions with Cameron: her bottom pressed to his groin, his leg between hers and pressed against her heat, her hand dangerously low on his abdomen or her hand on his butt.

Both were finding it more and more difficult to keep things platonic when they were alone together. Each wanted more, but they were afraid.

Afraid that their desire for more would not be reciprocated.

Afraid of disturbing the balance they had found.

Afraid to push for more and possibly ruin what they had.

At work, things remained the same for the most part. Their working relationship had actually improved. They seemed to be in sync and attuned to one another's thoughts. Yet, no one seemed to notice.

House enjoyed her company. When they were alone, Cameron was funny and sassy. She gave as good as she got. He was surprised to find that they had a lot in common regarding tastes and preferences.

Cameron enjoyed his company as well. When they were alone House was still House, just a kinder and gentler version of himself. He still snarked at her and mocked her and called her an idiot from time to time, but there wasn't any real bite or malice to it.

One night they were almost outed.

Cameron had shown up at his place with take out. When House opened the door, he'd had a funny expression on his face and mouthed the word 'sorry'. When he asked what she was doing there she had been confused, but as she entered the apartment and saw Wilson, realization dawned.

They'd played it off and only given Wilson the simplest of answers. He'd been pleased and surprised that House had taken his advice to spend time with friends. They'd let him think that they only got together for a meal every week or so.

Wilson had only been barely suspicious when he was getting ready to leave and Cameron had offered to stay and clean up.

After Wilson left, House stood in the kitchen doorway and watched her as she did dishes.

"What are we doing?" He asked with a low voice.

TBC

So?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter there is a bit of a freak out! When you're reading it picture Cameron the morning after she had taken the crystal meth… pacing, waving her arms and talking fast. That is what I had in mind when I wrote this. **_

**Chapter 8**

_After Wilson left, House stood in the kitchen doorway and watched her as she did dishes._

"_What are we doing?" He asked with a low voice._

Cameron slowly dried her hands and turned to face House.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"What…" He gestured between the two of them. "Are we doing?"

"I don't know." She told him with a shaky voice. "Do you?"

House limped slowly towards her. He stopped a few inches from her.

"I think it's called dating." He teased and watched as her eyes widened. There was a look of pure terror on her face. This shocked him. "What's wrong Allison?"

She shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds. When she opened them she scurried away from him.

House watched as she began circling the kitchen island, mumbling to herself. He leaned back against the counter and watched her. He hadn't expected this type of reaction, he found it quite amusing.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." She stopped pacing and stared at him.

"We're not dating. No! We can't be." She waved her arms in the air. "It's ridiculous."

Now House was offended. "Why is it ridiculous? The thought of dating me is ridiculous to you?"

"No, of course not." She hurriedly assured him. "You're amazing."

"Then what is it?" Again her face got a wild look and she resumed pacing.

"We can't be dating. I mean we do spend a lot of time together. Okay, a LOT of time, but that's because we're friends. Yes, we're friends. Friends WITHOUT benefits, although we do sleep together." Her words were coming rapidly out of her mouth. "But just sleep. We've never even kissed. Well we did kiss that one time, but I was tricking you. It was nice, but that doesn't really count and that was before we started spending time together."

"Cameron." He called to her. "Take a breath."

She did pause for a second, but only a second.

"But dating… NO!" She fairly shouted. "No, if we're dating then things will get all weird. You'll freak out and try to push me away. I just don't think I could take that. And what about work? Yeah, what about work?"

She stood just a few inches from him with her hands on her hips.

"Will Cuddy make us breakup or make me switch departments or fire me?" She threw her arms up in the air. "Who cares!"

Once again, she paced his kitchen.

"It would be worth it. You would be worth it. I mean, I would hate to not be able to work with you. We've been working so well together lately, but what I would really hate to lose is our friendship and the relationship that we have. I've been sleeping so well. It's not just that though. I really like spending time with you… watching TV, reading the paper and fixing breakfast for us. Heck, I even like that you snore lightly when you're really tired."

House just watched with wonder. He found it hard to believe that anyone could talk that fast. It reminded him of the morning after she had taken meth.

"But if we label what we have then you'll freak out and push me away. I swear if you do that I'll beat you with your own cane. Do you hear me Greg? You mean too much to me. I love you and I'm not going to lose you."

Suddenly she stopped speaking and stared at him in shock as her words sunk in.

"Oh god!" She whispered and dropped her chin to her chest.

He too, was taken aback at her words. He didn't 'freak out' like she thought he would. Instead he felt happy and content.

He set his cane against the counter and reached for her. His hands framed her face and lifted it so he could look in her eyes.

"Allison, I'm not freaking out and I'm not going to." He told her softly. "I promise."

"But…" He didn't let her finish, instead he stilled her lips with his thumb.

"Just listen for a minute, okay?" She nodded slightly. "Now that we've labeled what's been going on doesn't mean its just going to end. I would like it to change though."

Cameron's eyes began to shine with unshed tears. House spoke up quickly to alleviate her fears.

"It's about those 'benefits' you talked about." He grinned as she blushed. "Also, I do want to label it so that you know you're mine and I know I'm yours."

"I am yours."

House lowered his mouth to hers, just before their lips he stopped, his eyes filled with mischief. "You don't have a needle in your pocket do you?

"No." She laughed.

"Good." He growled, then he proceeded to kiss her senseless.

When their lips finally parted, they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I do have a couple more comments on what you said." He told her.

"Okay."

"Don't worry about work or what people will say or what Cuddy will do. It will all work itself out. We can handle it _together_." He assured her. "Another thing… I want it duly noted that _you_ were the one to freak out and _not me_."

"Duly noted." She said sheepishly.

"One thing I do have a problem with is your being here every _other_ night. I want you here _every_ night." He told her firmly.

"What are you saying?" She thought she understood, but she needed to be sure.

"I want you to move in with me."

"Alright." She said simply.

"That's it? Alright. No argument? No freak out?" He was surprised. He was sure that he would need to convince her.

"Nope… just alright." She smiled at him. "Between work and home, we already spend three-quarters of our time together anyway. I'm done freaking out. Besides, we'll both sleep better if we're together and I have a feeling we're going to need it. Benefits you know."

"Yeah, benefits sound good." He wagged his eyebrows at her just before he pulled her body flush against his. He hands slid down to cup her bottom. "Benefits _feel_ good too."

"They certainly do." She whispered huskily as she rubbed her body against the hard _benefit_ she could feel through their clothes. House groaned in reaction.

Without warning, he pushed her away from him and grabbed his cane. He took her hand in his and pulled her along behind him.

She laughed because she practically had to run to keep up with him. It had always amazed her how fast he could move when properly motivated. He was most definitely motivated now.

When they were in his bedroom, House whipped back the covers and turned to face her.

"There is one other thing that I need to tell you." He said seriously.

She waited expectantly as he set his cane down.

"I love you too." He said tenderly.

Cameron never quite reacted like he expected. Instead of getting weepy and saying 'Oh Greg' she laughed. Well, she giggled and then gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face.

Then she jumped him! She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, causing them to tumble back onto the bed. When they landed, she was straddling him and covering his face with kisses.

He had his hands on her hips and was grinding their lower bodies together.

In one instant she was kissing him and in the next she had propped herself up with her hands on either side of his head.

She looked down at him curiously.

"What?" He growled, anxious to explore his new benefits package.

"You didn't just say that so you could get lucky did you?"

"Would I have got lucky even if I hadn't said it?" She nodded with a wicked smile on her face.

"So there wasn't a need for me to say it then, was there?" House raised his hands to her waist and tossed her off of him onto her back. Then he was leaning over her and stroking her cheek with his knuckles. "I don't say it unless I mean it and I haven't said it in a _really_ long time."

She saw the sincerity and truth in his eyes along with the love.

Now he got the reaction he's expected in the beginning. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled up at him happily. She ran her fingers gently over his brows, his stubbled cheeks and his lips.

"Please… say it again." She whispered.

"I love you Allison." He told her reverently.

"And I love you Greg."

THE END?

Okay, so it's not the end. There will be a fluffy epilogue as well.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Please remember that this is FAN fiction!! That should let you know (unless you are completely clueless) that I don't own House, MD. Wish as I might, it isn't mine, but it sure is fun to take House and Cameron and have a little fun with them!

_I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thank you so much… you are all wonderful._

A/N: Again, I choose to fudge the timeline a little. I'm putting more time between the events of 'Half-Wit' where this story begins and the end of 'Fetal Position' which is when this epilogue picks up.

Also, I had intended this to be a smutty ending, but the fluffy muse took control… Sorry!!

**Epilogue**

Four months later:

Things were going well for House and Cameron. There had been adjustment that each had to make, but things had settled into a comfortable routine. Both were the type of people that thrived with a routine.

There had been arguments over the last four months, but both were too stubborn to let go of what they had found together.

House was still House and Cameron had learned to deal with his moods and to give him a wide berth. She knew not to smother him, especially when his leg was bothering him more than normal, but he'd come to accept her caring.

Cameron was still Cameron and House had learned to deal with her 'niceness.' He also had come to know from just a look at her face that he was about to go too far and the 'niceness' would disappear. It hadn't taken more than just a couple of times before he'd learned that look.

Wilson was the only one who knew of their relationship and that was only because they hadn't learned to keep home away from work. He'd caught them in the middle of a passionate make-out session late one night in House's office!

No one else seemed to catch on.

Their work relationship thrived. He would still call her an idiot or a moron during differentials and she would still go to Cuddy when necessary. They had both learned very quickly to leave work at the hospital and not bring it home with them.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

They had just finished the case of the photographer with Maternal Mirror Syndrome. It had been a tiring case for both of them, but they were about to have two weeks of vacation.

House had convinced Cuddy to close down the department for two weeks. He'd told her that they deserved the time as much as he did. She'd been so shocked by his kindness that she's readily agreed. That was the only way he could figure out how to have Cameron on vacation with him, without rousing suspicion.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered Cuddy's words to him before he left the hospital that night… "Go away. Be happy." He was happy. House was surprised that Cuddy hadn't caught on to the relationship between himself and Cameron yet. Possibly because House continued to avoid clinic duty like the plague and wrecked havoc around the hospital just for fun.

When he got home that night he'd ripped up the ticket Cuddy had given him since she'd only given him one. He sure wasn't going without Cameron. He thought about cashing it in for two tickets somewhere else, but decided against that, he'd thought of different plans for them. Now he just had to wait and see if Cameron was agreeable to them.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron came home to find House stretched out on the couch watching television. She'd had to stay later than him to finish up a few things before enjoying the time off House had arranged for them.

After putting her things down, she sat on the edge of the couch beside him and gave him a kiss.

"Two weeks off, whatever will we do?" He hand trailed down his chest and lower to give him an idea of what she had in mind.

"I like the way you think." He groaned as her hand caressed him. His body reacted quickly to her touch.

"Why don't we eat first?" She asked, standing up.

"You're a tease, you know that right?" He growled.

"No, I'm just being practical. I need you to keep your strength up. I've got plans for you the next two weeks mister."

House got up and followed her to the kitchen with a minimum of grumbling.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Is something the matter Greg?" She asked quietly. "You've seemed to be distracted all evening."

"I've been doing some thinking about us."

"Good I hope." She teased.

Cameron had long since learned not to jump to conclusion with House. He'd always and still did have a difficult time talking about his feelings. She'd learned to just wait until he said whatever it was he had to say before she started clenching.

"I hope you'll think so." He finally said.

"As long as you're not kicking me out, it's all good." She said and he turned his head quickly to face her.

"Why would I kick you out?"

"I was just kidding Greg."

"I'd be stupid to kick you out. You cook, you clean, you do my laundry and you do _me_. Quite well I might add." He leered at her. She laughed and moved away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she sat up.

She didn't answer, but turned and shifted so that she was lying completely on top of him. She braced her elbows beside his shoulder, her face was directly over his and every glorious, naked inch of her body was pressed to his.

"Comfy?" He joked.

"Oh yeah." She gave a little wiggle and sighed. "But I think you forgot a reason why you won't kick me out."

"I'm not doing much thinking at all right now." He groaned, his body reacting to the feel of hers as it always did.

"If you give me the other reason, I promise to make sure you can't think at all." She told him suggestively. House furrowed his brow as if he was concentrating.

"Could it be because I love you to distraction?" He asked innocently.

Cameron felt the same thrill run thru her as she did the first time he'd told her he loved her.

"Good answer, now let's get to distracting." She said with a happy smile.

The smile disappeared however, when House said no and pushed her off of him then sat up.

"We need to talk first." He said seriously.

Now she was starting to get concerned, he had never once refused her during their entire relationship. He was sitting back against the headboard looking at his hands in his lap. She scooted close to him, kneeling beside him so that she could look at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked unsure of what she was asking about.

"That." She gestured to his left hand. "You're rubbing your thumb against your finger. You were doing that when I got home and you've been doing it off and on all evening."

"I've been thinking about the case." He paused and she patiently waited for him to continue.

"When we were doing the surgery on the baby…" Her eyebrows rose at his use of the word baby and not fetus, but she remained silent. "He grabbed my finger and held on to it. It was strange."

"Strange how?"

"It just made me think about things." He raised his head to look into her eyes. "Do you want children?"

She blinked a few times.

"Yes, do you?" She asked tentatively and watched with wonder as he slowly nodded.

"I do… with you." His voice was barely a whisper.

Her eyes were bright with tears as Cameron straddled his lap and placed her hands along the sides of his face.

"I love you Gregory House." She kissed him. "You will make a wonderful father."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know what _not_ to do." She referred to his own father. He had told her a lot about his upbringing.

"Our children will grow up smart, determined to do the right thing and they will be well loved. They will have an appreciation for music, video games and monster trucks." She grinned at him. "And hopefully, they will have your eyes."

"Are you sure you want babies with me?"

"Well, I won't be having any unless it's with you, so yeah, I'm sure." She said with a smile that he returned in spades.

He wagged his eyebrows at her. "Wanna make a baby?"

For an answer, Cameron leaned over to open the drawer of the nightstand. She removed the box of condoms and threw it across the room.

"Good answer." He said just before he brought his mouth to hers.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

One year later… Hannah Cameron House was born to her proud parents, Greg and Allison House. A year after that, she was joined by her brother, Gregory James House.

House often thought how glad he was that he'd followed Wilson's advice to start small and have pizza with a friend.

THE END


	10. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I just wanted to take a moment and thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You all amaze me with your kinds words and encouragement.

Also, I need to apologize... somehow (I don't know what happened) my alerts got turned off for a few days. I turned them back on yesterday before I posted the last chapters. So if sometime in the last few days you reviewed, I'm sorry to say I didn't get the alert. I don't want you to think I was ignoring you. I try to reply to every review that hits my inbox.

I will try my best to go back through the review page and send replies as soon as I get a chance.

You are what keeps me going.

So a big thanks to one and all.

)bandbi


End file.
